


i thought androids were supposed to be numb?

by muchachos



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Android AU, Android Derek, Derek Loves Stiles, Derek is supposed to be an android but how the hell is he not numb, Fluff, M/M, Stiles Loves Derek, Stiles is Derek's Anchor, and stiles is secretly lonely shshshshhs, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchachos/pseuds/muchachos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>android!derek really loves stiles and basically two idiots in love with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i thought androids were supposed to be numb?

Stiles woke up to soft snores and the sound of someone's slow and steady breathing. Dammit. How is he gonna get up from bed when someone's cuddling him and it just felt so comfy and warm and amazing and- _wait, what?_

 

He had no idea why he was gripping someone's waist, and /he/ wasn’t a pillow. He was laying on someone else's chest and-

 _Holy shit,_ Stiles thought.

_I'm going to die. Diediedie._

 

 

Too scared to look at the person's face, he decided he wanted to get out of bed soundlessly without waking the stranger up, but it's _Stiles._

**He's a fucking klutz.**

So he ended waking the stranger up anyway, clumsily wriggling his way out of bed. It wasn't a good idea, obviously, because, jesus christ, Stiles was still hugging the man and when the man started moving a little, grumbling a few unintelligent words, and the hand he had on Stiles' arm gripped tighter, Stiles knew he was damned.

 

 

The guy's eyes fluttered open and glared at Stiles because / _god, Stiles. it's too fucking early, go to sleep/._

 

Stiles was terrified. Only then did he recognize the stranger's face and the more he looked the creepier it got, because he looked just like the one Stiles had customized last night in this application he downloaded out of boredom, only he wasn't made of pixels but actual skin and muscles and fuck, he was just as perfect as Stiles had made him. Never mind that. That sounded weird.

He didn’t know the silly fake boyfriend app was serious when they said the sim would come to life. What the actual hell?

 

Stiles squinted his eyes, trying to remember what he'd named the character. Uh, D- Dar- Dara- _Derek!_

 

"Derek?" Stiles tried, shaking his fake boyfriend awake. Crap, he couldn’t get his mind wrapped around the fact that he slept last night chuckling to himself thinking about how stupid the app was and woke up with a boyfriend.

 

Derek's only answer was a muffled groan as he buried his face further in Stiles' hair. "Man, I should've made you a morning person!" Stiles thought out loud. ”You’re real?”

 

"Excuse me?" Derek said, finally letting go of Stiles and then preceded to furrow his eyebrows at Stiles.

 

"Oh, this sounds stupid but I-I kinda made you. Think I'm actually dreaming right now, to be honest." Stiles smiled awkwardly, still not used to having someone over this early.

 

"What?" Derek sighed, "You're pulling a prank on me this early? Quit it, Stilinski." He huffed.

 

"I'm not! Look, I'll show you." Stiles said as he reached for his tablet. Derek rolled his eyes at this.

Stiles then opened the app and showed Derek how he wrote a bit of back stories for him and gave him personalities and basically made Derek look like a god and was Stiles' dream boyfriend. It took him hours to make Derek, and it was just for fun then. But now?

 

"I don't- I. So, like, I'm a fucking android designed to uh- love you?" He bit his lip as Stiles nodded his head. “This is freaky.”

 

"I'm sorry, I mean I'm a lanky idiot and you're.. this." Stiles said gesturing to Derek.

 

"God, I wasn't thinking about that. It's just bizzare, ya know? And I thought androids were supposed to be numb? And wow, I dont know, Stiles."

 

"I forgot I made you a smartass." He rolled his eyes at the / _androids were supposed to be numb_ / remark. "Uh, You want me to delete the app for you? Y-You don't like it here? It's okay. I guess? I-"

 

"No! If you delete the damn thing I don’t know if I'll die or not. And Stiles, okay, I know you and I don’t even know how I know you so well but my brain is telling me I've known you since we were 7 and how am I going to leave you when you filled my head up with memories of us that never even happened?" Derek babbled, and he wasn't done- "You probably don't even love me yet but I do and-shit I-"

 

"I don’t remember making you such a cheese ball."  Stiles teased and Derek pouted at him, “It’s okay, I mean, the app was supposed to be a fake boyfriend thing. So if you wanna make it work- nevermind.”

"Come on, squirt! Gonna make us pancakes!" the idiot smiled as he got out of bed all jumpy and excited because hey!

He made a new friend! Literally made a new friend. A boyfriend. It sounds so surreal he’s such an idiot.

 

"To the kitchen, then." Derek smiled, still disappointed about his memories being all lies and it was making him feel like shit, he's not gonna think about this at all, nah, wouldn’t be too hard, right?

 

 

"Stiles! Make blueberry pancakes for me. I need it, please."

“You blueberry lovin bastard.”

“Your fault.”

 

* * *

 

Stiles totally forgot that Derek was incredibly fond of pda and needed as much cuddles as he could get and it was so adorable he was absolutely smitten when Derek started hugging him from behind as he made them pancakes.

Stiles giggled. "Squirt."

 

* * *

 

The two were eating breakfast and Derek is still so fucking disgruntled because Stiles might find the situation awkward like he does and he’ll never know if Stiles is going to delete the app that made Derek come to life! He’s too worried and Stiles doesn’t know how to calm him down.

 “Stiles, like I said, I’ve known you since we were kids and you don’t even know a single thing about me! That’s unfair!” Derek sighed, crossing his arms.

“I know.” Stiles sighed.

“You’re going to delete me!”

“I’m not! Look, we could go on a date and I could maybe get to know you better, alright? Now, eat, squirt. Quit worrying, I’m not gonna delete you, I promise.” Stiles smiled genuinely, and even though Derek still wasn’t convinced, he managed to force a smile out, for Stiles’ sake.

 

* * *

 

The pair slept with a fair amount of space between them that night because there was only one bed and even if Stiles insisted on taking the couch because Derek was his guest, Derek kept shaking his head. Anyway, Derek was a blanket hoarder. He hoarded the covers to himself, leaving Stiles with nothing and they ended up tangled upon each other the next morning cause Stiles was so cold and he needed some warmth. Stiles was practically spooning Derek and Stiles never wanted to move again. Derek was just so fucking warm and smelled of strawberries and all that cheesy shit.

 

 

Stiles did stay true to his word because instead of making blueberry pancakes for Derek, he insisted on buying him coffee and of course, breakfast.

 

 

They were still lying on the bed, cuddling when Stiles brought up the topic

“Hey, maybe we could sit on the swings in the park later! That’d be fun, right?”  Derek suggested, excited and so fucking happy because Stiles remembered how Derek loves coffee and taking crappy walks in the morning even when none of them were morning persons.

Stiles looked at Derek with such fondness because Derek Hale is an adorable five year old who liked swings and coffee and Stiles and was so enthusiastic he probably would’ve jumped out of bed if they weren’t cuddling. It’s been one day and Stiles is already starting to get whipped! Well then.

 

 

Soon enough they were out of bed and were looking for something decent to wear and Derek had to wear Stiles clothes like he did yesterday but Stiles promised to go shopping later at noon as he took Derek’s hand in his.

 

After they got coffee, they walked straight to the park and Derek immediately ran towards the swing. Stiles would’ve thought Derek was so silly if he wasn’t thinking about how adorable Derek was being and he was shouting at Stiles to join him, and now, Stiles and Derek were swinging higher and higher and then jumped off the swing when they were high enough, they got face planted and kept laughing at how stupid they were being.

 

This was the most fun Stiles have had in a while. He was smiling so hard and so was Derek who told him to /stop fucking smiling you’re going to break your face/. On their way home, they ended up having a race, which Derek won because, again, Stiles is a klutz and kept stumbling and falling while Derek laughed at him before helping him up.

_Having Derek here is going to be amazing._

**Author's Note:**

> Don't tell Stiles, but Derek isn't real.
> 
> idk probably gonna write another chapter for this? not quite sure though.


End file.
